Closer Together (ASFjerome X BajanCanadian)
by Cenobia100
Summary: A Merome fic. After an incident in the Hunger Games leaves Jerome in a coma, Mitch has some confessions to make. (Contains M Rated scenes in Chapter Three. BAJANXBACCAXMUDKIP!) Features BajanCanadian, ASFJerome/JeromeASF/Hacksource, and HuskyMudkipz, along with others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys, I am here with a BajanXBacca fanfic, or a two/three-shot, (So two to three parts) as some call these. Enjoy, don't forget to review.**

* * *

**You just have soft fur, is all...**

* * *

It was another simple Hunger Games for the two friends that day. Mitch and Jerome, the two great PVP'rs of their generation. They were skilled in all forms of PVP, ranging from bows, to axes, to swords, to potions, and even fist fighting. Both of them were a powerful duo when it came to the Hunger Games, so most people, after seeing the two enter the lobby, knew they would be defeated by the team. They were famous among the PVP minigames, even becoming a part of Team Crafted, a group of elite PVP'rs, and survivalists, led by the butter loving Adam, or his nickname, SkyDoesMinecraft.

BajanCanadian and JeromeASF, or ASFJerome, were their nicknames in the group of Team Crafted, and after months of joining the team, they all went on exploits, adventures and minigame stormings together, and all of them were like a close-knit family. But Jerome and Mitch had always been closest with each other, having met many years before in a lobby for the Hunger Games. Mitch was waiting for the game to start when he saw Jerome, and through the game Jerome had tailed him, watching him slaughter opponents with his skills. When they were the last two, they had a duel to the finish, and in a twist, both delivered finishing blows onto the other, the game resulting in a draw.

Ever since that day, Jerome and Mitch had been, not only the best PVP'rs, but the best of buddies too, even getting their own trademarks in the form of the small, two lined motto they had. 'In Benja we trust, in Bacca we must.' It was like a religion for their followers to follow this message, even though most people had no idea what it meant, which was funnier for the duo.

Mitch was running through the jungle, trying to escape the Minecrafter that was chasing him with an iron sword. The storm of the cornucopia/spawn had gone terribly wrong, and he had got nothing except a pair of lingerie boots, which were hardly able to protect him. In the ensuing chaos, he had been separated from Jerome, and the brown and furry bacca had vanished in the direction of the desert. It was then that the iron sword wielder started chasing Mitch towards the jungle. Mitch twisted and turned, making sure not to get his hoodie caught on any stray branches, rolling through the undergrowth and through a small hole, dirt covering his sandy brown hair.

"Where are you Jerome?" Mitch pondered, still rolling forwards, emerging from the small hole into a small water pool in the centre of the jungle. He tumbled into the water with a cry, quickly regaining his bearings so he could swim to the otherside. He was only a few feet from the other edge of the pool when an arrow whizzed past his head, sticking into the dirt below. Quickly scrambling to escape, now weary of a sniper nearby, Mitch climbed out of the water, to come face to face with an iron sword wielding Minecrafter.

"Well, well, BajanCanadian is at my mercy," The Minecrafter laughed, raising his iron sword to the defenceless Mitch. "You know, I am a fan, but this is the Hunger Games after all..."

"Don't do this dood," Mitch worryingly muttered, trying to back up, but there was only water behind him.

"Sorry Bajan, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do..."

"AND A BACCA'S GOTTA DO WHAT A BACCA'S GOTTA DO!" A familiar voice shouted from behind the Minecrafter. Suddenly, an axe appeared next to the Minecrafter's face, and then it hit the neck of the player, the opponent giving a faint cry before falling to the ground dead. The man began to shimmer, becoming transparent, before vanishing to spectate the game. Mitch jumped slightly as the man vanished, slipping back towards the water, when a furry hand grabbed his arm, pulling him back to his feet. "I gotcha biggums," Jerome jokingly said, pulling Mitch into his arms.

Mitch felt himself hit Jerome's fur, the brown hair feeling warm and soft, like a pillow. He felt like he could sleep in that fur, and let his worries dissolve as he stayed there, head on Jerome's chest, although Jerome only looked at Mitch with confusion. "Uhh...Hey dood, biggums, Mitch?" Jerome questioningly said, waving his hand near Mitch's eyes, breaking Mitch out of his sudden stupor and letting the other look at him. "D'you zone out for a second there? Did that guy scare you?"

"N-no," Mitch spluttered. "You just had soft fur, is all..."

_Nice going Mitch, you just made yourself look like a complete idiot in front of your best friend. Way to make yourself seem childish. 'You had soft fur...' You really ouldn't have thought up a lie!_

"Well thank you buddy, I pride myself on my- ahem- incredibly soft fur," Jerome slighly mocked, giving Mitch a small pat on the back, not noticing the small blush creeping onto Mitch's face. "C'mon biggums, we gotta battle to win!"

Jerome quickly pulled Mitch along through the jungle, the sligh tension between Mitch and Jerome making Jerome worry slightly; but Mitch was soon back to his old self after they exited the jungle, ready to face some more enemies.

* * *

Jerome had just been pushed from spawn, unable to get any items except a wooden axe, which wasn't good compared to the iron sword wielding ten year olds who thought they could play. He rushed towards the desert, trying to think up a strategy when he noticed something important. Mitch wasn't around! Mitch was nowhere to be seen, until the bacca caught a glimpse of his friend running towards the jungle. "I'ma comin' biggums!" Jerome roared, launching himself playfully towards the jungle, secretly hoping his friend was unharmed.

He didn't like seeing Mitch get hurt at all, especially when somebody else hurt ed him, even in minigames. Something tore at his heart whenever he saw his friend fail, and it was something that confused the boy greatly. The bacca didn't understand why he had felt this way, and only assumed it was because they were bestest friendies, but recently, he had become even more protective of the young boy, especially after becoming a Team Crafted member. People swarmed them in the streets, and poor Mitch was having trouble with the fame of it all.

The hooded boy was becoming slightly more withdrawn in public, although if you'd known him in private, you would never have guessed he could act withdrawn and shy, being so confident around his friends, and especially Jerome. It made the Bacca happy knowing Jerome at least was okay around him. He yearned for Mitch's approval, and yet he did not understand why, nor did he want to understand. Something told him that his feelings were wrong, and the wrong words at the wrong time could possibly jeopardise their friendship.

Or maybe the bacca boy was thinking too much into this as he reached the jungle. It was as he was climbing through the trees, that he heard the splash of water, and then the firing of a bow. He sprinted off in the direction of the noise, and quickly emerged near a water pool. What he saw, both enraged, and scared him. Mitch was on the gound, soaking wet, while another player, possibly a crazy with an iron sword, stood over him. "You know I am a fan, but this is the Hunger Games after all...

"Don't do dis dood," He heard Mitch say, the PVP master begging to not be stabbed.

He saw the player raise his sword saying, "Sorry Bajan, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do..." Jerome heard this, and out of instinct, jumped towards the player, who had not noticed him behind.

"AND A BACCA'S GOTTA DO WHAT A BACCA'S GOTTA DO!" He cried, swinging his wooden axe towards the face of the player, slamming it into the Minecrafter's neck, knocking the boy to the ground, letting the corpse vanish into spectating mode before grabbing his axe back. He quickly turned to see Mitch slip towards the water, and out of instinct, he moved and grabbed Mitch's arm to stop his friend falling in. "I gotcha biggums," He whispered jokingly as Mitch was pulled towards him, Mitch's head landing in his chest.

Suddenly, Jerome began to feel slightly weird at his friend's touch. His head seemed to nuzzle into the Bacca's chest, or was Jerome seeing things. And then, he could smell the smell off of Mitch, the smell of nature, flowers, grass and clean air. It was an intoxicating smell, and something the bacca wanted more of, however, they had a minigame to finish. Jerome would figure out his feelings later. He looked at Mitch he seemed to have zoned out, still nuzzling his chest, except he looked happy there.

"Uhh...Hey dood, biggums, Mitch?" He questioningly asked, putting on a rather confused face to hide the fact that he enjoyed the close hug they had just had. "D'you zone out for a second there? Did that guy scare you?"

He was rather unprepared for Mitch's answer, and felt slightly flattered when he heard, "N-no," Mitch spluttered. "You just had soft fur, is all..."

_Mitch thinks you have sot fur. Why does that make you so happy? It was a simple compliment, and yet Mitch made it seem so much better than it really was... So why was he so happy to have been complimented by his friend? Did he...like Mitch?_

Jerome realised he had paused, although Mitch had not noticed. He needed a witty remark and fast! "Well thank you buddy, I pride myself on my- ahem- incredibly soft fur," He mocked, quickly patting Mitch on the back, noticing his friend's face had gone slightly red. It almost made him lush through his fur. Jerome quickly straightened his trademark suit before saying, "C'mon biggums, we gotta battle to win!" They both tromped out of the jungle, Mitch finally returning to normal, while Jerome, although confused, tried to keep focused on the game, hoping they would be okay, for both their sakes.

* * *

**Awww, the start of something there. Now both love each other, but neither know it themselves, which makes it more funny in this, I think, three-shot! **

**Cenobia100**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is part two of my story. **

**Be warned, this is Merome (Mitch/Jerome) (Benja/Bacca) (BajanCanadian/JeromeASF)**

**Confessions**

* * *

After the incident with the iron sword wielding maniac, it was a rather uneventful hunger games, both of the duo finishing off the different tributes until, as usual, only they were left, well, there was one other guy, but they had seen his gear, and they knew he would pose no threat to them. It was deathmath, and the three remaining tributes were in the middle of the spawn, Jerome and Mitch facing each other, the other tribute off to the sides, trying to figure out a strategy.

"Well my Bacca friend," Mitch shouted, looking at the Bacca in front of him with confidence. "Care to fight?" Jerome stared back at the cocky BajanCanadian, eyes secretly moving to the third tribute in the arena. The third tribute had no armor at all, and any weapons he may have were well hidden indeed. It would be a short match between Mitch and himself, and then he or Mitch could take out the other triute.

What neither of them seemed to notice, was that the third tribute began to pull something from his pocket, a pad with a small red button. The tribute just had to wait for the right moment, and then the famous PVP'rs Jerome and Mitch would be defeated, for good.

"Ima beat you with Betty!" Jerome shouted, holding up his diamond axe, the light of the sun radiating off of the shiny diamond substance, glinting into Mitch's eyes. Mitch had to block the glimmer from his eyes, moving his hand to cover his sight. Jerome took that moment to charge at the unprepared Mitch. The third tribute saw his opening. He would complete his mission. He would kill Mitch Hughes, BajanCanadian, for good. The third tribute pressed the button, and nothing seemed to happen.

Jerome swung his axe towards Mitch's side, ready to defeat his friend, who still had not realised Jerome was there. The axe hit Mitch in the leg, but instead of the usual red aura appearing over Mitch's body, signifying damage, Mitch cried out in pain, true pain, and fell to the floor, blood dripping from the wound that Jerome had caused. Blood was not meant to flow from Hunger Games wounds. There were electromagnetic waves in the air that stopped true pain, and the waves also controlled respawn.

Mitch collapsed to the ground, pain shooting up his leg, much worse than any axe stroke that he had ever experienced. It felt like he had broken his leg after a fall in a ravine. His eyes were clenched shut, but he was still crying in agony. Something was wrong for sure when the blood began to drip from the wound, the grass turning a crimson color around Mitch's leg. "Jerome, help!" He called out, clutching his leg, tears dripping from his eyes. It hurt so much.

"Biggums, what happened?" Jerome said in a panic, tearing a sleeve off of his suit to use as a bandage. He quixckly applied pressue to the wound, the cut now covered up, the make-shift bandage blossoming a slight red as Jerome hurriedly looked around in shock. Something felt different. Everything felt more real, like if something happened, it could be permanent. The third tribute, the one they had forgotten, was standing in the same spot, bow drawn out. Jerome's eyes widened as the man went to load the bow. "Wait, stop!" Jerome began to cry, but the arrow fired, aiming for Mitch.

However. as Mitch saw the arrow coming towards him, he did not expect a furry Bacca to jump in front of the shot. The arrow pierced the Bacca in the arm, and Jerome fell to the floor with a pained cry, slamming into the earth with the arrow impaled arm. This caused the pain to intensify, and he screamed out in horrible agony. "It hurts!" He screamed, cradling his arm which was covered in red blood.

The mysterious trbute walked up to the two downed PVP'rs, showing them the small red button pad. The man began to smile, a demented smile, something that worried the two friends beyond belief. "I actually did it! I killed Benja and Bacca!" He cried out. "You fools! You didn't even notice the electromagnetic waves shut down!" After hearing those words, the two gasped at the same time, Jerome trying to shield his friend, now more focused on Mitch's safety over his own. "Those wounds are real, and there will be no more respawn once I've finished you!"

"Oh god no, Jerome," Mitch cried, breath becoming faster, adrenaline pumping through his body.

Jerome saw the tribute raise his bow once more, the bow that was so well hidden at the start. The arrow was pointed at Mitch's face, and as he released the string, and Mitch braced himself for the death blow, he heard a shout.

"Nobody touches my Mitch!" Jerome cried, throwing himself in front of the second arrow, but this time, it pierced Jerome in a much more vital place. His chest began to redden, although luckily, the heart had been missed, but the arrow had still gone in deep, and Jerome fell backwards with a silent cry, a few innocent tears dripping down his face as his vision went blurry.

"JEROME!"

Mitch watched his furry friend fall backwards, hitting the floor with a loud thud, the blood coming out of his chest growing with every second. Jerome's eyes went hazy, and Mitch began to fear the worst. "No Jerome, please Jerome, don't die on me!"

"Cut the sob story," The assassin barked, opening his clothing to reveal a small knife hidden in the pocket. He raised the knife, bringing it to Mitch's throat. Mitch gulped in absolute terror, the feeling of cold steel against his neck sending more tears from his eyes. "Goodbye, BajanCanadi-"

The sound of an arrow, and then the scream of a dying man, followed by the blade's removal, and the sound of a body hitting the floor, told Mitch they had been saved. He felt his vision go blurry as he began to lose more blood, noticing Jerome's closed eyes near his. "J-Jerome?"

"Mitch! Mitch! Are you oka..."

Mitch blacked out.

* * *

When the boy came to, the first thing he noticed was the warm blankets and the comfortable bed that he was laid upon. He quickly raised his head, looking around for any inclination as to where he was. He saw the butter picture on the wall opposite him, and with a tiny smile, he realised where he was. He was in the hospital bay of Team Crafted's base of operations.

He noted that he was still wearing his checkered hoody, and that his leg was no longer in pain. In fact, it seemed completely healed. Probably Seto and his magic. He tried to remember what had happened and it was as he remembered the assassin that there was a knock on the door, and then another boy, around his own age, stepped in, black sunglasses, and brown hair, along with a purplish grey suit and a yellow amulet around his neck. It was Adam!

"Mitch, thank the budder you're okay," Adam shouted, running over to Mitch and giving him a sudden hug.

Mitch was in so much shock that the hug seemed to not register in his mind, especially after remembering who was with him in that Hunger Games. "J-Jerome?" He whispered, looking at Adam with scared eyes. Adam looked down with solemn eyes, obviously hiding something about his best friend. "Adam, what happened, Jerome? Is he okay? Please Adam!?"

Adam gave a sad sigh before looking Mitch straight in the eyes, a strange difference from his usual serious self. "Mitch, you have to understand, you both took a lot of damage, and lost a lot of blood. We were lucky we could heal you..."

"No, no! Don't tell me! Jerome isn't-"

"No, he's not dead..." Adam reassured. "But his injuries were so severe...and although we stopped the bleeding, he wouldn't wake up..."

"Adam, just tell me! Where is Jerome!?"

"He- He's in a coma."

* * *

Mitch had asked to see Jerome moments after he had found out about his Bacca friend's critical condition. He was afraid, and he was upset, but he needed to see his friend. He needed to see that Jerome was still alive, even though he couldn't to anything. Mitch was taken to the next room near his, and everybody stood outside. Husky gave Mitch a sad look, while Kermit sat in the pack and looked down. Dawn, Ty and Jason were giving Mitch solemn looks, and Seto was in the corner, frowning. Ssundee and Bryce were near the door, motioning for Mitch to go in, while Bonkers was standing of to the side, her eyes looking at Mitch with upset.

Mitch entered the dark room, noticing the windows shutting out the air. He moved over to open them, stating, "He liked fresh air..." The boy moved over to see the form of his best friend in the bed. None of th others had followed him inside, so he was left alone with his Bacca friend, and the heart monitor that checked if he was alive. Mitch moved off the covers to see Jerome's wounds. His suit was in a pile on his bedside cabinet, letting Mitch see the wounds easily. His left arm looked damaged, a large red scar trailing through the sides, while his chest was a complete mess.

Seto had healed his actual wound, so the blood had stopped, and the skin was back, but there were scars across the place where he had been hit. His fur in that place was tinted red. "Biggums... Why'd you have to go and protect me? You would have been fine," Mitch choked out, trying not to let any tears fall from his unhappy eyes.

"You could have been a happy Bacca, and lived a happy life...but you chose to save me, and you have my thank you. You make me so happy Jerome, you confuse me too. And you really confused me when you told the man to keep away from 'your Mitch.' I wish I had known how you felt before... how you thought I was yours, just like you were mine..."

Bajan let a tear fall as he grabbed Jerome's furry hand with his own, clasping them together. "You have been with me since the beginning. Since our first PVP days. You have saved me so many times, and you just had to go and do it again... And why Jerome? Why? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself for me?! For your best friend! Biggums, I hope your listening right now..."

Mitch let more tears fall, his mind on breaking point as he took a deep breath. "During the game, when you saved me, you pulled me close, and I was dazed in your fur. It was so soft, and so relaxing, but I thought it was the fur making me feel that way. But it wasn't Jerome, it was you! Your heartbeat, your jokes, your laughter, your optimism, enthusiasm and downright cheerful friendliness, all of it I admired, and it came from you, and I liked the feeling, the feeling of being close to you!"

Mitch finally let all of his tears flow, his tears dripping onto Jerome's hand. "I guess, what I am trying to say...is that I love you Jerome, I love you more than anybody else, and I can't bear life without you, so please...Jerome, please, get better, come back to us biggums, because deep down, I know you love me too..."

Mitch sat up, not being able to look at his friend anymore, his dying friend, and as the tears intensified, he walked towards the door of the room.

"I love you too, Biggums."

Mitch stopped. Had he really heard that voice, that familiar voice that belonged to-

"I love you too, Mitch..."

Mitch span around, looking at his best friend who was sitting up, eyes opened, staring at him with a loving smile, a comforting smile, a happy smile.

"JEROME!" Mitch screamed, running back to the bed, pulling the Bacca into a hug, clutching the bacca tightly, not wanting to let go. "I thought I'd lost you..."

"I'd never leave you Mitch, you're my best friend," Jerome whispered, tears falling from his eyes too. "And-And I love you."

Mitch clutched him tighter than ever, the two now face to face as tears streamed down Mitch's face. "I love you too buddy, I would never let you go."

And then, as if out of pure instinct. they both leaned forwards, lips touching in a kiss. Mitch allowed Jerome to pull him back slightly as they deepened the kiss, lasting for a few seconds before pulling apart, both blushing a crimson color, both breathing deeply.

"Ahem!" A voice coughed, and both of them turned to see the entire of Team Crafted standing there, some blushing, some looking in surprise, others simply looking towards the two with happiness. "So Jerome's awake then," Husky muttered, leaving everyone standing there in their own shocked way.

Mitch and Jerome couldn't care less that the others had seen them kiss. They loved each other, and now they both knew it, and they had been brough closer together.

* * *

** There is the bonus chapter on my fanfiction account, containing M-Ratd themes, and I warn you guys, you must be 18 or over to view the chapter. HOKEYP! (Or if you are underage. Don't let anybody know) JK! But thanks for reading guys, and I will see you later,**

**Cenobia100**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**For my Wattpad readers that came here or the bonus chapter, brace yourselves. For my fanfiction readers, the M-Rated stuff is in here. Remember, under 18s go away (Or at least don't tell anybody you are gonna read it) This chapter contains yaoi between TheBajanCanadian and JeromeASF AND Another character! If you've seen my Wattpad profile, you will know the pairing. BTW, FANFICTION PEOPLEZ, My Wattpad is 'Cenobia100'. **

**So, let us begin!**

* * *

Together Forever

* * *

It had been a few days since Jerome had awakened from his coma, and everybody was feeling much better about the whole thing. Jerome himself was being his happy-go-lucky, cheerful and smiley self, while Mitch was in a state of insecurity. Mitch, you see, was worried, worried about what would happen to the duo now. They had almost both been killed, and although they survived with their lives, it was still a traumatic experience for Mitch.

After Jerome was permitted to leave the hospital bay, both he and Mitch had gone back to their room, and they had gone to bed quite quickly, Mitch having been physically and emotionally drained after the few days before hand. Jerome, while watching Mitch sleep, began to notice problems. Mitch was having restless sleep, constantly moving around in his own bed, sometimes saying garbled words in panicked tones.

Jerome, being the kind Bacca he was, had asked Mitch about it the morning after, but Mitch had just kept to himself, giving Jerome a very fake smile as they continued their days. Now, in the present time, the nightmares were getting worse, and Jerome was getting scared for his friend. He didn't like seeing his best friend go through pain and suffering, especially when he couldn't help out. Jerome was at a loss, and although he and Mitch had confessed their love or each other, it felt like they were drifting apart.

His one wish was that Mitch would try to talk to him, to try and put his fear to rest. It was on the sixth day of this happening that Jerome decided he would confront his friend. It was after a rather hectic Hunger Games, mainly due to both of them being slightly paranoid about any assassination attempts. Then again, after what they had been through, nobody could blame them. After the destroyed, and made sure every tribute except the two were defeated, they had a fist battle, both punching each other until one fell.

Jerome noticed the insecurity Mitch was showing as he went to punch Mitch once more, noting that Mitch's hearts were going down. Mitch fell backwards after another punch in the stomach, and quickly tried to scramble away, much to the Bacca's confusion. Mitch had never shirked away from a fight before, and this got Jerome thinking. But he didn't have much time to think as Mitch bounced back, slamming a fist into Jerome's face screaming, "Keep back! You won't hurt me!"

"Wha, biggums, it's the Hunger Games! I don't have a choice here," Jerome spluttered, feeling hurt at the comment Mitch had made. Mitch's eyes widened as he realised what he had said, and he looked to the ground in displeasure, and upset. It took Jerome a few moments to notice Mitch was writing something in the sandy ground. He was writing '/kill.' "Wait, Mitch, why are you-"

Mitch vanished, having '/killed' himself, Jerome left there in shock, and in confusion. The rest of Team Crafted watched above them through spectating mode, shocked at what had taken place. Nobody saw Mitch leave the lobby, running out into the city with a few tears on his face. Jerome vanished respawned in the lobby, quickly looking around for Mitch, not knowing what was wrong. It made him scared, knowing his friend was out there, all alone, confused...

"Jerome!" He heard somebody shout. A hand placed itself on his left shoulder. It was Husky's. "What happened out there?" The amphibian looked at Jerome as the Bacca turned around to face the Mudkip, small tears in his eyes. Adam, sensing a possible breakdown on Fluffy's part, quickly shut the area off, making sure that no press would see the upset Bacca. People began to vanish, leaving only the members of Team Crafted that had came along that day.

Adam, Jason and Husky stood there, Jerome letting a few tears fall to the ground before he latched himself onto the nearest of his friends, which happened to be Husky. "Why would he just leave like that!?" Jerome sobbed into Husky's shoulder, the Mudkip standing there, unsure of what to do. "What have I done to him to make him hate me so much!"

"Jerome! Please, calm down and tell us what happened," Adam comforted, his tone taking a serious note. Jerome noticed this, and he looked up at Adam, before telling them about how Mitch had been having nightmares, and that they had been drifting apart, and that Mitch kept looking at him with fear. Adam looked at the distraught Bacca who had continued to cry on Husky's shoulder, a feeling of sympathy swelling his heart.

"Look Jerome, Mitch was obviously having a tough time dealing with your recovery, and maybe, some of the bad tension he was feeling manifested itself into bad dreams. Since you were the cause of his worry, it is easy to say that his dreams could have involved you hurting him in some way, shape or form," Jason concluded, getting some shocked stares from Husky and Adam. "What? I've been leaning from Seto!"

"Anyways," Adam interrupted. "We need to find the missing Canadian, bring him back to Jerome, and somehow get Mitch to tell us what is going on."

Husky and Jason nodded, Jason already on his phone to the other members of Team Crafted, all of them now on the lookout for Mitch. Husky let Jerome hug him for a while longer, Jerome needing the comfort, and anyways, his fur was quite warm and cosy, obviously why Mitch liked Jerome. Jerome finally let go, and he walked out of the lobby, telling the others he was going for a short walk.

"Husky, you get on well with Fluffy, go and keep him safe," Adam ordered, sending Husky out after Jerome, sighing to himself as he looked over to Jason. "Jason, you saw what I saw didn't you..."

"Yep, Husky likes Jerome... and Jerome likes Mitch..."

"God! This is going to get confusing!"

* * *

Mitch was near the gate of Spawn City, walking towards the exit, looking around for the command block station. He had a piece of paper in his hands, and it read a few spawn coordinates. More specifically, his first treehouse before he moved to Spawn City. It was a remote place, in a jungle far from civilisation. It would be the perfect place for him to go to, away from everyone, away from his life, away from Jerome, and then he could deal with his nightmares on his own.

He entered a large building, telling a man at the counter the coordinates for his teleportation, and the man entered it into the command block quickly, Mitch sighing as he looked back on Spawn City. "Do you want a return block?" The man asked, holding an extra command block out, set to return back to Spawn City. Mitch shook his head, pressing the button on the first command block. His vision went blurry as the world faded out of his vision, quickly fading back in to reveal a large tree.

Mitch looked up to see his old home, smiling at the memories of surviving in the wild, fighting off mobs at the bottom of the tree. He climbed up some wooden ladders, reaching the inside of the house, looking around at the torches that still hung on the walls, the few paintings he owned, along with a variety of chests, and a one single bed. He looked outside, noticing some storm cloud on the horizon. It would be stormy soon, and that meant it would be impossible to go outside.

Mitch sat down on the single bed, thinking about the problems he had faced with Jerome. Why didn't he just tell Jerome about his dreams, about Jerome... No...About the dream Jerome hurting him, breaking his heart. But little did Mitch know, his actions had broken Jerome's heart.

* * *

Jerome walked through the streets alone, looking down at the pavement with a glum look. He didn't feel happy or cheerful, or even confused. He just felt hurt, upset, empty, and devoid of everything... The furry Bacca walked down he street towards the entrance of Spawn City, noticing Husky behind him, following him. Probably Adam's idea. Now, not only did they think Mitch was a wreck, but they thought Jerome was a wreck too...

"Damnit Mitch! Why'd you go and pull a stunt like this!"

Jerome, in his moment of anger, turned back, noticing Husky trying to move out of sight into an alley. Anger overcame him as he stormed down the road, turning to face Husky in the alley, and then he did something drastic. He grabbed Husky, who was in shock, and slammed him against the wall. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME! IS IT BECAUSE I'LL SNAP ON MY OWN!? BECAUSE I'M WORTHLESS? USELESS? UNABLE TO EVEN HELP MY BEST FRIENDS?!"

Husky could only watch as Jerome began to slowly cool down from his rage, eyes widening as he realised what he had done to Husky. Jerome pulled away, standing by the other wall in horror, disgusted by what he had just done. "No, no, I'm sorry! I-I didn't- What's wrong with me?" Jerome sank to the ground, shaking his head in denial. "I'm a monster! I'm not a human! I'm nothing more than a mindless Bacca who screwed himself up!"

"Jerome, would you listen to yourself!" Husky snapped. "For your information, I am not a human, Kermit is not human, who knows what Jason is? You are not bad because you are different. People like you, Mitch likes you, Adam likes you, I LIKE YOU!"

Jerome looked into Husky's eyes for a moment, noticing the sad look in the Mudkip's eyes. "H-Husky, I didn't know, I-"

"Look Jerome, who cares what anybody thinks. Mitch needs you right now, and we will find him, so stop with the tears, and bring back the Jerome we all know and love... the cheerful, caring, considerate Jerome! C'mon, let's go back to HQ. They'll tell us if they find something..."

Jerome shakily nodded, taking the Mudkip's hand as they walked out of the alley, and into the streets, heading for the command block shop, the quickest route back. As they entered, the man that ran the place looked up in confusion. "Huh, gettin' a few customers today. First a boy in a checkered hood, and now a fish and a fluffy..."

"I'm an amphibian!" Husky moaned, looking at the man with annoyance.

"Sure you are," The man behind the counter sarcastically replied.

"Wait, a boy in a hood. What colour?" Jerome quickly asked, pushing towards the man with a speed that could match a fully grown horse. "Please, we need to know!"

"Well, it was red and black. He had sandy brown hair, and a yellow dogtag on his neck," The man described. "You know him?"

"Yes, we've been looking for him," Husky replied quickly. "This Bacca here is his best friend. They had an argu-"

"I don't want to know," The man lazily replied. "If you need his location, here ya go." The man handed them the coordinates on a piece of paper. "You want a return block?"

"Three," Husky replied, grabbing the three blocks off of the man. "Oh, and if you see any of these people come in here," Husky said, giving the man a picture of Team Crafted. "Tell them our coordinates."

Jerome and Husky then pressed their buttons, the whole world blurring out of focus around them.

* * *

Mitch sat in his old home, hiding out from the storm that had arrived an hour before. Rain was falling down in huge loads, and it was starting to scare the man. Not the rain specifically. It was the thunder and the lightning. The lightning was the warning that the thunder would come, and the thunder terrified him. Usually, since he and Jerome shared rooms, the Bacca was there to comfort the poor boy, but Jerome was gone.

Was there any hope for the old duo? Mitch hadn't wanted to react to Jerome in the ways he did, but those nightmares, they were so horrible, they made him feel alone. He didn't want to go through the risk of Jerome breaking his heart. He didn't like the feeling, the insecurity. But, deep down, he missed the friendly Bacca, and his cheerful smiles, cheesy jokes, and his soft fur... "Jerome..."

Suddenly, a huge clap of thunder resonated through the room, Mitch falling backwards, hitting the ground hard. He was too stunned to move, his system going into a state of complete shock. Tears welled up in his eyes as his fears grew. You could put him in a pit full of cave spiders, make him face thousands of Withers, or even go in a perma-death Hunger Games. But you could not let Mitch Hughes hear thunder.

Another loud thunderous noise, and then he heard it, just above the roar of the thunder, he heard voices. Mitch wanted to call out, to alert somebody to his location in the treehouse, but he was too petrified. He wanted the thunder to go away, but more than that, he wanted his friends, he wanted his Bacca back. Sounds were coming from outside, footsteps, or was it the thunder playing tricks with his mind?

Another loud crash of thunder, and then the door burst open. Mitch looked to see two figures by the door, both familiar figures. As the lightning flashed, he caught a glimpse of blue skin, and the grey suit that showed HuskyMudkipz. The other figure was all too familiar to him, and when the silhouette stepped forwards into the torchlight of the room, Mitch did only one thing. He bounded from his spot, crashing into the Bacca, tackling him with a hug, not just a friendly hug, but a scared, loving, relieved hug. "J-Jerome, Jerome, I'm sorry!"

Jerome stood there speechless, eyes drifting to the terrified face of his best friend. He allowed himself to hug back, both of them savouring the romantic moment. "I'm here Mitch, it's alright, just forget about the scary thunder, I'm here," Jerome whispered, pulling Mitch's face into his fur, comforting the scared human boy, Mitch beginning to sob into his suit.

Husky watched the scene with a small smile on his face, although his mind was shouting at him, actually jealous of Mitch at that moment. But his friendship with the pair was too strong for him to break it over Mitch, plus, nobody really knew his secret, except maybe Adam, but if he knew, he didn't show it...

Mitch pulled his head off of Jerome's suit, looking into Jerome's eyes. "How'd you find me?"

"The man from the command block shop gave us your coordinates," Jerome replied, soothing the, now calming, Mitch.

"Look, Jerome, I'm sorry for what I did earlier...I was just afraid, that my nightmares would come true..."

"Mitch, what happened in these nightmares?" Jerome asked, eyes full of concern.

"Well, I always started in a dark abyss. I then hear voices of my friends, telling me horrible things... and then you appear, in your comatose state, but then you wake up, and instead of being happy, you tell me to leave. I try to stay, and then-"

Mitch paused here, scrunching up his eyes as he tried to recall the last painful memory. It must have been something that scarred him. "And then, you punched me, right in the gut... and then you started hurting me, saying you never loved me, how I was weak, pathetic, and then you get out 'Betty.' You swing the axe down, and the dream just ends..."

"Mitch, I'm so sorry, I didn't know...I really didn't know," Jerome guiltily replied, Mitch hugging him back once more.

"Jerome, please, don't leave me, don't abandon me, not for anything," Mitch cried, pulling onto Jerome's fur even tighter.

"I promise biggums... I love you Mitch, and nothing will ever change that..."

Husky looked at the two, feeling rather awkward and left out. "Ummm guys, I am here you know." Mitch and Jerome both turned, albeit rather surprised, to Husky, who stood there with a slightly awkward stance. "Sorry... Just felt awkward, is all..."

Jerome noticed Husky's slight blush, but didn't pursue the subject, instead turning back to Mitch who had gone towards a chest in the corner of the room. "OH NO!"

"What?" The other two asked, Jerome worried in case of an attack.

"I don't have any spare beds...just the one," Mitch said, looking around sadly. He had canged from being super confident, to be super childish so quickly within a few days.

"Well I got return blocks. We can head back now," Husky said, pressing the button on his return block, but to all of their surprise, it didn't work, however it was Jerome that seemed to figure out what had happened.

"It must be the thunder interfering with the blocks...We'll have to wait out the storm here," Jerome admitted, sitting down on the ground, jumping back up as the cold wooden planks made him jump. They were that cold.

Husky and Mitch also went to feel the wooden planks, and both could only sit down for more than a few seconds. Within a few minutes, it became painfully obvious that sleeping on the ground was not an option, and going outside was a death trap. Not even the warmth of the torch would bring them any comfort. It was Mitch that broke the awkward silence. "So how are we doing this?" He asked, pointing towards the bed.

"I remember reading that sharing body heat is a good idea," Jerome suggested, motioning to his warm fur. "Maybe, if we can all fit in this bed...I should go in the middle, like an extra blanket or something?"

Mitch seemed to like the idea, and secretly, Husky did too, but he was not about to admit it to Mitch or Jerome. After a few minutes, all three of them were awkwardly in the bed, each having taken off their respective suits and hoods. Husky and Mitch kept their trousers on, while Jerome went in only his boxers. The more fur that was uncovered meant the warmer it could be. None of them could sleep, however, especially when Jerome, out of the three, began to shiver underneath the blankets.

As if it wasn't awkward enough, Husky rolled onto his side, face facing the wall due to a... 'problem' with a certain body part. Luckily, neither Jerome, not Mitch had noticed, but it was embarrassing, and something Husky was loathe to share with the other two, at all!

"Jerome?" Mitch asked, looking to the furry Bacca, cuddling closer to his fur.

"What is it biggums?" Jerome asked quietly, whispering so Husky would not hear.

"I have a slight issue..." Mitch's face began to o a bright red as he said this. Jerome was about to ask what, and then he felt something poke his side. His face flushed a bright red too, and both of them began to look away embarrassingly.

"M-Mitch, y-you never sa-aid that kind-da issue," Jerome blushed, looking up at the ceiling, absolutely unsure of what to do.

"I don't know what to do, I mean, with Husky here," Mitch whispered, pushing against Jerome suddenly. Jerome accidentally pushed to the riht, and Husky felt himself fall out of the bed, hitting the floor back first. His eyes widened as he tried to curl up into a ball, acting like nothing was wrong with him, down there.

Jerome, however, had noticed Husky's problem, and was blushing even more. Here the Bacca was, with his love on one side, and his second best friend on the other, both possibly sexually active, and he was caught inbetween. It couldn't get any more awkward, could it? "Husky, why are you curled up on the floor?" Mitch asked, slightly leaning over Jerome, his problem accidentally brushing Jerome's leg. Mitch scrunched his eyes and continued his sentence. "Y-you' ll catch a cold down there, or worse..."

"I'm fine," Husky shakily replied, still trying to his own problem from the other two. Jerome was wrong. It just got worse...

What was even worse, was that with everything going on, especially when Mitch accidentally brushed his problem over the Bacca's leg, Jerome was becoming more and more aroused, and by then, it was a moment of sexual awkwardness for the three of them, none of them giving up on their dignity by talking.

"Husky, seriously, why won't you get up?" Mitch asked, now looking at Husky with confused eyes.

Husky met his gaze, looked down, and continued hugging himself in a ball shape. That was when Mitch followed his eyes and realised. Mitch's eyes widened, shocked that both he and Husky were active at the same time. It was only then that he saw Jerome's face growing redder and redder and it was obvious what was happening. Without saying or doing a thing, all three of the males were aroused, and all of them were embarrassed to say it, and even worse, they all knew each other was aroused, even Husky could tell.

"Well this is awkward..." Husky muttered.

"Oh shut it!" Jerome barked. "At least you aren't sittin next to your lover, not being able to do a thing!"

Jerome was getting slightly emotional at the sexual frustration. "How wrong you are," Husky sighed, looking into Jerome's eyes.

"Wait, what!?" Mitch exclaimed, realising the meaning of the words. "You have a crush on Jerome!?"

Husky looked down sadly, like he was being told off for doing something wrong. "Well, I admit, people do find my alluring," Jerome mused, trying to bring some happiness back into the conversation. "Trust me Husky, if I were you, and I had a crush on myself, and was in the same bed, brushing up against my own fur, I would react in the same way."

Mitch couldn't help but chuckle. "So Jerome's the cause of this...uhhh...awkwardness."

"Looks like it," Husky mumbled from the floor, still beyond embarrassed.

It was evident by then that their problems would not go away by waiting. In fact, it seemed to be getting much worse as time went on, and although it felt like hours, it had only been ten minutes. "I understand this is embarrassing for all of us, but we got to do something," Mitch finally said, looking at Husky who was beginning to freeze on the cold ground.

"I think Husky needs to get back into the bed, Mitch," Jerome whispered.

"Uhh, guys, I would move, but I think my legs froze up..."

Mitch, realising somebody would have to lift the amphibian up, began to blush, but surprisingly, Jerome pushed the covers off of himself, revealing his white boxers and his arousal underneath the fabric. He lifted Husky into a fireman's lift, and began to blush when Husky's arousal rubbed against his fur. Husky made a sensual purring sound, and Jerome began to lose concentration as his instincts struggled to take over.

Husky plopped down on the bed, Jerome back in the middle, Mitch on the left, but now Jerome and Husky had both become more confident, Mitch felt his inhibitions sinking away. Mitch, in a daring move, kicked off his trousers so he was only in his boxers, before hugging onto Jerome's waist, his arousal somehow rubbing against Jerome's. The Bacca purred in pleasure, the sound sending Mitch's logic into happy land. "I can't take this anymore!" Mitch quickly said, moving his body onto Jerome's, pulling the Bacca into a heated kiss.

Their lips touched in a moment of passion, each moving his own tongue to taste the other, Jerome quietly cupping Mitch's ass with his hand. Mitch pulled them closer, both trying to gain dominance, Jerome ultimately winning, Mitch letting Jerome have his way with him, the Bacca's tongue entering Mitch's mouth, exploring his cavern as Mitch began to moan above Jerome. When they finally broke apart, Husky was looking at them in both shock, and lust.

Mitch felt himself being pushed down on the bed, feeling Jerome leaving small kisses near his neck. Husky began to bite at Mitch's nipples, all three men forgetting their doubts as Mitch's sensual moaning began. Husky bit at one nipple, while Jerome was sucking the other, all three men feeling rather aroused. The cover fell to the edge of the bed in a frenzy, Jerome movin further down, until he reached Mitch's underwear. He looked up at Mitch for some sign, for confirmation, and Mitch hurriedly nodded.

Jerome pulled down Mitch's pants, letting his member free from its constraints. It was rather large, very white, with a slightly pink tip, but to Jerome, it looked like it came from heaven itself. While Husky was licking random parts of Mitch's upper body, Mitch moved his arm into Husky's trousers, hand feeling around for its prize. Husky kicked off his trousers and then his underwear, leaving his blue skinned member out in the open, near enough the same as Mitch's, but a different colour.

Mitch wrapped a hand around Husky's meat, the Mudkip letting out purrs and moans as Mitch slowly began to stroke the amphibian's rod, while Jerome decided to take a lick of Mitch's member, getting a loud moan in response. The horny Bacca wrapped his mouth around Mitch's dick, Mitch screaming in absolute delight. It felt so amazing, the wet, warm and throbbing cavern around his privates, and without meaning to, he began thrusting into the hungry Bacca's mouth, precum dripping from his penis.

"Jerome-It feels so good," Mitch moaned, trying to form the words.

Jerome, hearing the words of his lover, bobbed up and down even faster, now trying to get the boy to release, to climax. He wanted to taste and claim his mate, and he would do it tonight. Mitch clutched the mattress, and with a yell he screamed, "I'm coming!"

It happened so fast, Mitch's cock suddenly spurting out the white and creamy substance into Jerome's eagerly awaiting mouth. Jerome swallowed it all, while Husky came with a cry, coating Mitch's hand with his own fluids, Husky still licking Mitch's upper body. Mitch felt like he was in heaven. Jerome wasn't done though, as he produced what seemed to be lotion from his suit. The Bacca coated his fingers with the lotion and slowly began to push them inside of Mitch, growing Mitch's entrance.

"Ghaa, Jerome," Mitch moaned, Husky now stroking Mitch's cock, which had rehardened, while kissing Mitch to distract him. "Please, Jerome, I need you!"

Jerome, as if granting Mitch's request, removed his fingers from Mitch's entrance, pulling down his trousers to reveal his own monstrous member, pulsating happily at the thought of being inside of Mitch. Slowly, he brought his member up to Mitch's entrance, and pushed himself inside, the tight entrance clamping down on his cock, while Mitch somehow, was sucking off Husky, who was riding Mitch's hard penis dry.

Mitch moaned onto Husky's cock, which made Husky moan out, and Jerome began to push in and out, trying to angle it just right to-

"Ahhh!" Mitch cried out in pleasure, feeling his prostate being penetrated. "L-Like that Jerome!" He went back to sucking off Husky, feeling all of his hols being filled up, while Husky's prostate was being hit as he rode Mitch. All of them carrying a bit of pleasure as they all neared their climax, Jerome ready to claim Mitch.

Husky suddenly came without warning in Mitch's mouth, while Mitch spurted his load into Husky, which meant Mitch's entrance began to pulsate on Jerome's cock, causing the Bacca to release and climax. All three of them moaned, Husky falling off of Mitch and onto the bed. Mitch laying down exhausted, Jerome still inside of him. Jerome cuddled up against Mitch who murmered, "I love you."

"I love you too Biggums," Jerome half murmered, sleep dragging the three men down, Jerome still inside Mitch, keeping him warm,

* * *

Adam and Jason climbed the treehouse, looking for Mitch, Jerome and Husky. The man at the command block shop had told them to come here. Jason got to the top and opened the door, eyes widening. All three of them were on the bed, naked and in each other's arms. "Adam, let's just go home!"

"What is it u- OH MY GOD!" Adam yelled, seeing the three on the bed. "JASON I'M STARTLED!"

**And so ends the story. Thanks for reading, and see you guys later!**

**Cenobia100**


End file.
